


Quidditch Questions and Team Talks

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Letters From Hogwarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Quidditch_Cup</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\---

Harry,

I hope that your holiday is going okay and I want to remind you that if you have any problems we’re all here Harry, the whole team. If you need anything just owl, even if it’s just to speak to someone.

I’ve been owling everyone to let them know that Quidditch practice will be happening twice a week after the holidays, if we really practice enough and work out all the weaknesses in our tactics then we will be winners of the Quidditch cup again this year, hopefully.

I haven’t decided which days of the week yet though, because I wanted the whole team to have their say so there will be a team meeting in the first week back, I’ll be putting a note on the notice board in the common room. So keep an eve out for it, we don’t want our Seeker to, miss out having his say now, do we?

Thanks harry, reply as soon as you can so I can start to plan a little before then,

Oliver

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Quidditch_Cup


	2. Chapter 2

\---

Oliver,

It’s great to hear from you, I’m glad your summer is going well, unfortunately my relatives have locked away my broom, I think that they would have broken it if they knew they could get away with it, so I haven’t been able to fly so far this summer.

But don’t worry, it isn’t so bad and I’m at the Weasley’s at the end of the holidays and I’m sure Fred and George would help me practice for a while.

The meeting sounds like a great idea and I’ll be looking out for the notice.

Hoping your summer is still going well,

Harry

\---


	3. Chapter 3

\---

Harry,

Is there a reason that Oliver let out a shriek that could put a banshee to shame while muttering about practice and seekers after reading your letter?

Thanks,

Katie

\---


	4. Chapter 4

\---

Harry,

Fred and George were the first ones to read the letter that Oliver was shrieking at after Oliver dropped it. The only thing they’ve said since then is it was from you and you might be in some trouble with your relatives.

They’ve been muttering about muggles and little brothers for a while now; if they’re planning your escape then you can expect me along with them.

Angelina

\---


	5. Chapter 5

\---

Little Brother,

It seems that those muggles are not the best people to be taking care of you and we, Forge and Gred, feel like a little change is in order. You’re a member of our family, Harry. Ron may be our brother by blood but you’re our brother through choice.

We do love you, Harry, and so do the Quidditch team and Sirius and Remus and all the others.

We’ve talked to our mum and she’s agreed that it’s for the best if you stay at the Burrow for the rest of the holidays. We know Ron likes to call you his best friend but we know that you aren’t that close really, we on the other hand are proud of you and are proud to call you our baby little brother.

We’ll be seeing you soon, we’ll be bringing some of the team with us. We think Oliver wants to ‘talk’ to your relatives about ‘proper broom care’ and the ‘importance of a Seekers position on the team’. We tried to talk him out of it but you can’t win every war.

We’ll also be bringing some ‘gifts’ for your relatives, courtesy of WWW of corse.

Fred and George

\---


End file.
